The Gordon Research Conference on The Bones and Teeth is now in its thirty-first year. This particular conference, over the many years, has been a primary driving force in accelerating research progress in skeletal/dental tissue biology and diseases. It annually brings together most of the world's leading investigators (both established and, equally important, developing) in the myriad disciplines that make up the wide range of interest essential to understanding the hard tissue. In short, the Gordon Conference on The Bones and Teeth is known and recognized to be the most influential research conference in the field. This meeting is remarkably cost-effective because of the unique, low operating budget facilitated by the Gordon Research Conference Organization. Support is requested to partially defray costs of speakers' transportation and subsistance, only. The modest level of funds provided will afford a maximum benefit in scientific interchange and a recharging of creativity in bone and tooth research for the coming years.